Sun (Pygmy)
Sun (also known as "Curvy Pygmy" by Nooby) is a character from the Pocket God Comics who first appeared in part three of A Tale of Two Pygmies, where he is the headstrong leader of her all-female tribe. Sun also makes a cameo in the Episode 47, which she is then eaten by Xenu. Physical Description Sun is a female Pygmy with blonde hair held up in two ponytails (a short one being tied up with a bone and the other longer one tied with a blue hairband), and light-blue eyes. She wears a grass skirt just like the other Pygmies, but it nearly reaches down to her feet and also wears a white shell-top. She carries a whip and a wooden sword as weapons. Also, Sun has a darker skin tone, unlike most pygmies. Overview ''A Tale of Two Pygmies'' Nooby regenerates next to Sun after dying in the hut fire. He takes an immediate liking to her, but Sun threatens him and demands that he tell where her tribe mates are and that he return the Jewel of Life. Ooga realizes that he can find the Gem of Life by killing himself so that he will regenerate next to the Gem. Klik and Ooga both end up dying, and they regenerate in front of Sun. Both seem impressed by Sun's beauty; Nooby smirks at them and claims that Sun is already in love with him. After a chase, Klik and Ooga capture Sun and take her back to camp as a prisoner. A Quest Called Tribe Sun is kept prisoner at the boys' camp, though Nooby lets her out of her cage so she can come to the beach with him. She reveals that Newbie stole her tribe's Jewel of Life and that she set fire to the hut, believing that Nooby was Newbie. She entreats Tribe Ookga Chaka for help in retrieving the Jewel and rescuing the rest of her tribe. Ooga is suspicious of her, thinking that she might be leading them into a trap. Klik says that the tribe should go anyway. Sun tells the tribe what she knows, leading them to an island that she thinks Newbie might have landed on. She and Ooga trade barbs throughout the subterranean journey. This gets them into an argument large enough for Klik to step in. He threatens to make them turn around if Sun refuses to cooperate; she immediately sobers up. When the gang is on the edges of the electric eel field, Sun remembers one of Teela's lectures and suggests using seaweed to insulate their bodies from the electric eels' shocks. As they cross the field, Sun tells Ooga that he can hold her hand if he is scared. This triggers an extensive chain of "You wish/I wish" until Booga finally tells them to "exchange shells and get married". However, the two disagree and say that they would rather marry animals. When the electric eels realize that the pygmies' heads are uninsulated, Ooga tells everyone else to swim away. When Ooga doesn't move, Sun asks what he's doing, to which he replies,'' "Making a difference." Ooga distracts the eels while Sun and the tribe swim to safety. When Ooga regenerates in the air-filled temple, Sun tells him that what he did was brave; Ooga brushes off the compliment, claiming to have done what he did for his tribe only, and especially not for her. When Sun spots Teela, Toola, and Linsee, she wonders where Moon is but tries to run to her friends. Ooga grabs her and pulls her back, telling her it isn't safe to blindly barge in. Sun and the boys' tribe watch as Newbie emerges from the shadows. Sun sp ots her Jewel of Life in Newbie's hands just before the giant crab attacks the group. Ooga comes up with another sarcastic remark as the crab scoops them up in its pinchers, and Sun tells Ooga that he's impossible. When Newbie reveals that he plans to transfer the Jewel's energy to his own gem, Sun says that her tribe will not be able to regenerate if he does so. Ooga points out to Newbie that Nooby is missing, saying, ''"Your plan doesn't account for everything ... Your better half, emphasis on the better." Newbie screams in frustration, wondering how he could have overlooked Nooby's absence. Ooga tells him, "Because you're an egomaniac." Sun adds, "Emphasis on the maniac" (page 10 of Part 3). Ooga compliments her comment, and she thanks him. In an attempt to stall for time, Klik asks Newbie to share what he's discovered about the Gem of Life. When Newbie says that he almost lost his mind on the road to his discovery, Sun incredulously mutters, "Almost?" When Newbie crushes the Jewel of Life with the mallet, Sun howls in fear. After the temple collapses, Sun sadly laments the loss of the Jewel. ''Gem-Cell Research'' When Ooga mutters that he does not want to drink the water after Nooby relieves himself in the ocean, Sun snaps that Ooga does not have to drink the water if he doesn't want to and asserts that the guys will have to adjust to the girls' lifestyle if they're staying on the island. Ooga says that just because Sun does something a certain way, it doesn't mean that it's the correct way to do it; Sun retorts that just because Ooga's methods differ from hers doesn't mean her way is wrong. At this, Dooby retreats to meditate, complaining about the "negative energy ... totally ruining his inner vibe child" (page 5). As Dooby leaves, Ooga admits that his friend is right, saying that he is overtired and needs water, and asks for some distilled water. Smiling, Sun agrees to take him to get some - but on the condition that he doesn't encourage Teela to lecture on her distillation process, to which Ooga immediately agrees. Before Klik and Teela can set off, Klak vomits; Sun wonders how Klak could have vomited, considering the lack of food the tribes experienced on the journey home. As Ooga uses a new hair bone to put up his hair, Sun asks Ooga what he is planning on doing during his stay on the girls' island; Ooga replies that he wants to build a hut for his tribe. Sun reminds him that his tribe is only planning to stay temporarily, but Ooga points out that the guys will need a place to stay. Sun then offers help, which Ooga happily accepts. The twosome trek off in search of building materials, not noticing a forlorn-looking Nooby watching them walk away. While Booga is sunbathing on the beach, Nooby asks him how to win Sun's affections. Booga tells Nooby to give Sun the finer things in life; Nooby shouts that he is "the bestest at find-her things" (page 11). Later on, Sun and Ooga are working on the hut. Sun questions Ooga about his belief in the gods. Sitting down on a log, Ooga tells her that he has met them, and thus cannot say that he doesn't believe in them, but that he doesn't believe the gods are what Klik says they are. Sun wonders why the gods - if they exist - took away the girls' regeneration ability. Ooga then explains that he believes the gods are responsible for both the good and the bad things that happen to the pygmies. Sun and Ooga whip around when Klak regenerates directly behind them. While Kinsee is stomping through the woods, seething, she complains about boys. As she says that boys ruin everything, she glares at Sun and Ooga, who are sitting together on a large rock near the shore; Ooga seems to be giving Sun fishing lessons. Elsewhere, Nooby is searching for baubles and trinkets to give to Sun when the seaweed monster shows up behind him. In Part 2, Nooby continues to look for gifts to give to Sun even as the seaweed monster looms over him. When Ooga beckons to him, shouting that Klik is leaving, Nooby scowls, muttering that Ooga is trying to prevent Nooby from finding things for Sun so that Ooga can give her presents instead. As Nooby runs towards the rest of the gang, he says that Ooga, his best friend, will understand when Sun chooses Nooby. When Teela stands at Klik's side, saying that she will accompany him, Sun reminds her friend that the girls can't regenerate. Klik says that he won't let Teela get hurt, but Sun tells him that he can't make that promise. At the end of the comic, Nooby is once again searching for gifts for Sun. He finds two snakes, but seems extremely proud of the seaweed monster that he has "found" (though the seaweed monster actually has found and captured Nooby). Personality :Sun: ''"'Why did you steal our Jewel of Life, and where are my other tribe members?"'' :-Sun asking Nooby about the Jewel of Life, thinking he was Newbie. According to the Pygmy Peril, Sun was said to be almost like Ooga, but she, on the other hand, is independent and adventurous. Like Ooga though, she is also a bad team-player. She herself, in her interview, said that she likes to sass (backtalk), collect seashells (which can be the reason why her tops are shells), and be in stealth infiltration missions. She is shown to be loyal to her tribe, as she was willing to fight the seaweed monster and comfort Linsee after she accidentally killed Teela. This shows a caring side to her personality, besides wanting to wander off in adventure. Relationships Female Tribe It was said that Sun was the leader of the tribe before they combined with the Ooka Chaka Tribe. She is clearly respected among her tribesmates, but her tendency for adventures makes her a bad team player. Kinsee Kinsee was said to be Sun's best friend. This is not shown in the comics, since she starts hanging out with the male tribe more. In issue #23, she gets angry at Kinsee for wanting to eat the others, slapping her in the face. In issue #24, she is relieved to see that she is safe and sound. Showing that they still have a good friendship with each other Linsee Sun was angry at Linsee's action when she killed Teela, but she was the one to comfort her when Linsee went off crying. Teela At first mention, Sun states that she listens to Teela's babbling lectures. It shows that she doesn't respect her as much, but still cares. In issue #17, during the party she states how they overlook her contributions to the tribe. Showing Sun gaining more respect for Teela. Toola Sun is shown to be annoyed at Toola for saying Ooga is her boyfriend and the love triangle between her, Ooga and Nooby. Ooka Chaka Tribe At first, Sun infiltrated them and drove them apart believing them to be responsible for stealing from her tribe. After realizing the misunderstanding, she trusts them as allies. Nooby At first, Sun believed Nooby to be Newbie and acted hostile towards him. After realizing he's not Newbie, she warms up to him. She feels flattered by his kindness but doesn't return his romantic feelings to him. She does still care about him, as evidenced by her being worried about his disappearance, giving him food and water in the desert when he was hungry and dehydrated, and slapped Kinsee for the idea of eating Nooby. Ooga At first the two were distrustful of each other. Getting into arguments with each other. When they arrived at the female's island, the two became close. Even gaining romantic feelings for each other, though they are not IN a relationship yet. Klik After Klik's dream, he trusts Sun as an ally. However, this relationship may have be strained when Klik wanted to run instead of fighting the enemy. Trivia * Sun is the "black pygmy thing" staring at Klik in A Tale of Two Pygmies, part 1. * She is the first female pygmy to appear in the Pocket God Comics. Overall, She is the third to appear in the Pocket God universe, after the Pocket God Update Song and Pocket God Facebook. * She is the first pygmy in the games whose eye color is different. * She is the first playable female character in [[Pocket God: Ooga Jump|Pocket God: Ooga Jump]]. Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Pocket God Category:Pygmies Category:Ooga Jump Category:Females